darling_in_the_franxxfandomcom-20200222-history
Ai
is a character in DARLING in the FRANXX. She is the daughter of Mitsuru and Kokoro and the first child to be born to the Parasites. Appearance Ai is a young girl who greatly resembles her mother. As a toddler, she has long wavy blonde hair, the same color as her mother's, which she wears in small pigtails at the top of her head as a child. By the age of 10, she styles her hair in braids. Although her facial features takes mostly after that of Kokoro's, she inherited her father's piercing deep green eyes, and her bangs are round like Mitsuru's. Personality She seems to have inherited traits of her mother’s personality. She is a very cheerful and precocious child. History Episode 17 Kokoro, who had been growing curious about pregnancy and childbirth after reading a baby book, made a sudden pass at Mitsuru, who was confused and rebuffed her. The Nines later berated her for her desire to have a child in case she dies in battle. Mitsuru comforted Kokoro and they ended up sleeping together, unknowingly resulting in her pregnancy. Episode 22 After suffering from morning sickness, Kokoro is told she is pregnant. She and Mitsuru are shocked and both are troubled with the indecision on what they should do. In the next episode, Mitsuru tells her his newfound reason to live is to protect her and the baby. Episode 24 After they decide to keep the baby, Kokoro’s pregnancy is monitored while Mitsuru fully supports her and she later gives birth to their daughter Ai. Mitsuru is overcome with love for his daughter when he first sees her, and it brings him to tears when she holds his finger. Growing up, Ai is loved dearly by her parents, especially her father. While playing in the field, Ai looks at Zero Two’s statue and begins saying “Darling”. Kokoro and Mitsuru hear this and alert everyone. They all join hands to send their thoughts to Hiro and Zero Two while the two fight the VIRM. Mitsuru says he and Kokoro chose the name Ai because he learned it means “love” and they wanted it to be symbolic to Hiro and Zero Two’s bond. After Hiro and Zero Two sacrifice themselves to destroy the VIRM, Ai comforts her mother who cries. Over the next eight years, she has a younger brother and sister and an unborn third sibling. Relationships Kokoro Ai’s mother. Although initially undecided on what to do after learning her pregnancy and appearing distraught by the news, Kokoro gradually comes to love her child and finds a new purpose in life by raising her child. When Ai is born, Kokoro is happy. Kokoro loves her daughter very much and often carries her around. Mitsuru Ai’s father. Upon learning of Kokoro’s pregnancy, although shocked at first, Mitsuru is less upset than Kokoro and makes it known he wants her to have the baby. He becomes protective and supportive of her when they decide to keep the baby. When Ai is born, Mitsuru cries out of joy. He loves his daughter very much and dotes on her. Etymology Ai was named by her parents for "love" (愛). They wanted her to inherit the loving bond that Zero Two and Hiro had. Gallery Quotes Trivia *Ai is the first child to be born to parasites. pl:Ai Category:Characters Category:Female